Conventional magnetic sensors for sensing current are known. Some current sensing systems utilize closed-loop principles, in which a magnetic sensor is used as a null detector, and the system generates a compensating field that cancels the magnetic field of the current to be measured. While accurate, such systems can suffer from a large power drain needed to generate the magnetic compensation field.
Other systems are open-loop, which are generally less accurate than the aforementioned closed-loop systems. Open-loop systems typically use linear magnetic field sensors, such as Hall plates, and need specially shaped conductors which can be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
These and other current sensors can also suffer from other drawbacks, including hysteresis effects, non-linearity, limited cover-current capabilities, and/or magnetic shielding, among others. Therefore, there is a need for improved current sensing systems and methods.